To Protect You
by Padfootgirl
Summary: Popular, athletic and handsome James Potter can only be a dream for painfully average and unnoticeable Lily Evans. James is a teenager who follows the instincts of his young hormones. Find out how Lily gets her man!


****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Protect You~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-_-_-_-_-_-_-Written by: Apolline Berty (Padfootgirl)_-_-_-_-_-

Summary: 

Lily, wasn't of much importance to anybody, not even her family. However all of this changes when she gets a letter announcing that she's a witch! Her sister, Petunia is then the only person that is still convinced that she's a good for nothing person. 

First she becomes a witch, then she make's the most desirable guy in school fall in love with her. Could this little hidden and rumpled flower be developing into an award winning flower? 

Chapter 1: Hogwarts

In this first chapter, Lily and James are in there first year of Hogwarts. Later on, 3rd chapter, they will be in there 5th year. You might incounter some notes that were written as if they were in their 5th year, I thought it would be interesting to put some.

Lily's P.O.V.:

This is it, I'm finally going to Hogwarts, the one thing I've been dreaming about for, forever, well since I found out about it.

I kissed mom and dad goodbye and mumbled a goodbye to my beastly* sister, Petunia, who as I expected kept ignoring me, she was trying to pretend that she didn't know me, she thinks I'm not ace* enough to be her sister. Thinks I'm an anorak* for going to Hogwarts! I say look who's talking! 

I walked through the wall between platform 9 and 10. I had figured out how to do it after my family and I had waited 5 minutes in front of the platform, we were waiting for some kind of sign. It finally came in the form of a dishy* boy of my age, 11, with his parents. He was of average height and wore glasses over these gorgeous brown eyes on top of which lay a heap of very messy black hair.

I wasn't interested in this boy it's just he was cute, that's all. I recognized him as being a wizard right away, as he had as many trunks as me, had an owl and his family was complaining really loudly about how inefficient these unmagical people are. 

Any road*, I went through, though I was a little scared of running into the wall. When I reached the other side I found the most winsome little red train which I climbed into heaving my trunk as best I could, but it was way too heavy. Thank god that cute boy at the platform came by to help me with it. I said thanks and started to feel a burning sensation on my cheeks. 

Could I be blushing? No. 

After an awkward silence where we stood staring at each other the boy said:

"So what's your name? I'm James by the way, James Potter."

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Well see you around Lily."

"Bye."

That was odd! I'm so barmy* really, I could have said something, it's not like he was going to bite my head off. All I had to do was say: "All right?"* and "Thank you", maybe even an "Aren't you excited to got to Hogwarts!" and Bob's your uncle*, but no I had to be shy!

I got into the train and seated myself in an empty compartment, with my trunk and my owl that my parents had bought as a "going away" present. 

I hope that some benignant person might come sit with me so that I could have a friend to keep me company. 

Then as if my wish had been answered, a girl walked in. She had regular brown hair cut below her ears in a bob, her eyes were a dark, evening bleu, she was fairly short, even shorter than me! But she still looked like a very spirited person. 

She looked towards me and

"Hi my name is Arabella Figg, all the other compartments are full or otherwise they're occupied by some nasty people so I'm going around to see if there is space anywhere. So is anyone sitting in here?"

I had never met anyone so friendly and opened minded. I would never barge into someone's compartment like that. I would probably hesitate for two hours before going in and then I would blush like a tomato while making a complete fool of myself. This girl, Arabella didn't seem shy at all. I was sure chuffed* to see her though!

"No one's sitting here." I murmured.

"Oh, good, then hold on."

She stuck her head out of the compartment.

"Hey! Mundungus! Over here! I found a compartment."

She poked her head back in.

"You don't mind if I bring my friend Mundungus, do you?"

"Not at all, the more the merrier."

Mundungus, a small boy with brown hair that was neatly cut and deep brown eyes immerged. I realized that he was already in his robes, now this was a serious looking fellow!

"Hello, are you a muggleborn?"

"A what?"

How dare they, it's good that they're friendly and all but insulting me when we just met is not nice at all. That seriously brasses* me off!

"A person that's born in a non-magical family."

"Oh yes."

"What's your name?"

"Lily Evans-"

"I guess it's your first year, it's ours two. What house do you think you'll be in?" Arabella said, quite fast.

"Huh."

My brain is not working come on I know this, I've read about it in the extra books I bought. Come on Lily don't make a fool of yourself on your first day! Come on! Remember _Hogwarts a History_ Ohhh yeah, I remember

"I don't know all I know is that I don't want to be in Slytherin. Probably Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

I guess this was what the girl was waiting for because she started blabbing about being in Gryffindor. She was really getting a bit annoying I wonder if it was possible for someone to be this excited. The boy seemed pretty quiet, he just sat and stared at us, listening. 

Then all of a sudden, Arabella collapsed.

Mundungus leaped up and ran out of the compartment, when he passed me he told me to keep an eye on her, and that he'd be right back. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know were to go. I waited, looking at Arabella, that was now a heap on the floor, and looking at the door, anxiously. I waited A couple minutes later Mundungus reappeared with an older version of him.

"What happened?" The man that had come with Mundungus, questioned.

All of a sudden the boy, I thought to be quite and polite began rampaging aloud, a glow in his eyes.

"Dad, you know the Malfoy's? Well there son, that git Lucius, he put a spell on her earlier, but nothing seemed to happen, I thought he had missed. Then I realized that Arabella was getting very excited, and she got more and more excited by the second. I thought it was because we where going to Hogwarts, but when she fainted I knew that Lucius' curse had worked. It's the Draining spell-"

"I know, here move back you two, let me fix this mess."

He raised his wand and mumbled something incoherent. Sure enough, moments later Arabella was looking up at us questioningly. Mundungus' dad left, promising to come back later to check on Arabella. We all sat back down starring at each other.

The girl seemed a lot calmer then before.

Then like if she'd been sitting on fire she jumped up and ran to the door, I got up and grabbed her arm just in time, wheeled her around and demanded where she was going.

"It's none of your business, I do-"

Mundungus had gotten up by then and was helping me restrain her.

"Bella! You have just been hit by the draining spell and you're not ready to get all excited again, now sit down!"

"Please?" I added hopefully.

She looked at us with an expression that nobody had ever given before, she then hugged both of us, murmured a thanks, and sat back down. 

"I'm sorry, I just remembered what happened. Well I was looking for a compartment when I entered into Severus Snape's compar-"

"It's alright, we already know"

"Oh!"

I thought this conversation was getting really awkward so I tried to change the subject.

"We should get changed we're nearly there."

We changed into our robes and started talking about what Hogwarts will be like. They told me what they're parents had told them and I told them what I had read in my books. Mundungus' dad came back to check on Arabella, who had completely recovered, and then we had arrived. It seemed I had been in the train for only and hour, but, I guess with all of that Lucius story, I lost track of time.

We walked off the train, still talking, when I walked into something, something huge, I looked up and saw a man that was twice the size of a normal man.

He looked down at me and I thought he was going to leap on me and strangle me with his massive hands, but then he simply smiled and said:

"Hi I'm Hagrid you mus' be a fir's year. What's yur name?"

"I-I-I'm Lil-Lily Evans."

"Don be fraid I ain't gonna bite ya know. Nyway FIR'S YEARS THIS WAY, DON BE SHY"

[Ahh, yes! Dear old Hagrid, I was petrified that first time when I met him, and honestly, who's to blame me? He's terribly frightening at first sight, but once you get to know him, he's just a really great fellow. Like another parent, or something of the sort.]

I looked at Arabella who was gazing at Hagrid, her mouth wide open with a bit of drool on the side.

I started laughing at her and she looked at me with the same face and I practically fell over, it was so funny. I remember hearing Mundungus laughing along as well, but he was trying very hard not to.

When she finally got out of her trance she giggled, but rapidly stopped. Her eyes, who had just been twinkling with mirth, had a fire in them now and it was not a warm one, but the coldest fire I had ever seen or imagined before. I followed her stare and saw an ugly oily haired boy sneering with a couple of friends. I turned back to Arabella just in time to see her cast a hex on that boy and sure enough, just afterwards he's legs started to wiggle, like if they were jelly.

"What the blooming hell are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying revenge."

"Arabella!" Mundungus said reproachfully. "You shouldn't sink down as low as him, you should try to be superior."

"Yeah, sure, I'll keep that in mind."

We started giggling softly.

"So he's that Snape character? He's SO ugly! How can someone that ugly and slimy be mean? Well I hope he's smart, at least, because otherwise he won't ever find anybody who would want to be with him. I mean somebody that ugly must have some qualities beside making you want to puke, right?"

I didn't hear any reply and so I turned to look towards my new friends and I realized that they were to busy starring at me to respond. 

"You cracked a joke. Oh! My God!"

We started laughing, yet again while someone, I think it was a 5th year, fixed Snape up. Hagrid then led us to a lake and we started climbing into these little boats. Arabella, Mundungus and I managed to get on the same boy, as well as with another boy, we didn't talk to him though, we were too busy trying to not get wet, there were a couple little waves, wind was quite strong.

The boats started moving along the lake towards the gigantic, majestic castle, that was to be more of a home than I imagined. 

Hogwarts, my dream during the whole summer, it was gorgeous, in my dreams I had pictured it beautiful but not as beautiful as I saw it there in front of me.

"This place is amazing don't you think?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anything more gorgeous in my life, well except perhaps a mirror."

"Ha ha ha." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, she's not trying to be funny."

I then, actually started laughing.

After quite a while of this charming little boat ride -that included me getting soaked- we finally reached Hogwarts and we went inside, our heads cranked upwards, admiring the gorgeous castle. 

In the entrance there stood a young woman with a green cloak and her hair in a tight bun. She watched us pile in the room through her glasses and told us that we were about to be sorted. She explained what we had to do and led us through a big pair of doors. We then found ourselves in a gigantic room with four tables, all the older students were already sitting and were all looking at us.

Then this same lady, that happened to be professor McGonagall, led us in front of the table with all the teachers, and lined us up. Professor McGonagall left us for a moment and upon her return there was this singing from nowhere that appeared. I took a moment to look around, and spotted an old shabby hat on a stool in front of all the tables. This hat turned out to be the one singing. The hat's song informed us of the differences between the four houses, it also informed us that we were to put it on and it would say which house we were to be in. 

That last part confused me. I mean, how was a hat that couldn't do anything except sing a song be able to decide in what house we were to be placed into.

Professor McGonagall didn't give me time to find out for she then began calling out our names. One by one we started going up to the hat, sitting on the stool and putting the slipshod, old hat on, we then had to wait a moment or two and the hat would yell out the house that we would be in, and we would go to that houses table. I think that the waiting was the hardest part, with all the tension going on that is. 

Arabella was one of the first, and she almost immediately got sent to Gryffindor. I waited a while and after a couple of other people got sorted my turn finally came. I sat down on the stool, put the hat on and waited. Nothing happened and then, all of a sudden, a voice that I had never heard before broke out in my head and said:

"Intelligent, very intelligent, hard worker and very brave. Interesting Ravenclaw would do, no, you would be better off in GRYFFINDOR."

I guess other people heard the last part because they started clapping and I got up and went to the table. I really hoped that Mundungus would get in Gryffindor too because he was the only person -other then Arabella- I knew here. And sure enough Mundungus' turn arrived and he nervously walked up. 3 minutes later the hat yelled out that he was in Gryffindor. I clapped along with the rest of our house and he took a seat next to Arabella and myself.

When I looked up again it was that cute boys turn, James was it? He got into my house and luckily enough Snape got into Slytherin away from Arabella, otherwise I don't think he would have lasted 'till desert.

After a nice long dinner I sleepily followed the prefect and flopped onto my bed to fall asleep right away

A.N.: Sorry for the long time it took to fix this chapter. I, personally, think it is much better then what I had done before. Hope you enjoyed it. 

Expressions you might have trouble understanding:

beastly: nasty, unpleasant ace: cool, brill anorak: nerd dishy: attractive, good looking any road: anyway barmy: crazy All right?: Hello, how are you? Bob's your uncle: and that's it! It's as easy as that! chuffed: pleased brasses me off: pisses me off 


End file.
